V10.4
, 2020 |Related = 10.4 Patch Notes |Prev = V10.3 |Next = VPBE }} :For the patch, see V10.4 (Teamfight Tactics). New Cosmetics The following Champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) The following Chroma sets have been added to the store: * * * The following Summoner icons have been added to store: The following Emotes have been added to the store: The following Ward skins have been added to the store: League of Legends V10.4 Client ;Crash Reporting * We have a new crash handling system going live this patch which will automatically collect crash data to help diagnose issues. Crash reports help us improve the game because it alerts us when something goes wrong. You can opt out of the automatic crash reports collection by clicking the Settings (gear icon) in-client. There, look under General and toggle off the option. Thanks for helping us help you! Read more about Crash Reporting on the Player Support website. ;Friends * Removing a friend, being removed by someone else, or being blocked by someone else will no longer break the Social panel and chat window. ;Login Region Selector * Starting later in 10.4, you'll need to use unique Riot Accounts, since the region selector on the login screen will disappear. When you log in, you'll automatically be directed to the server associated with your account (so if you log in using your PBE account, you'll be sent straight to PBE). Game ;Slow Resist * Slow resistance will now stack multiplicatively instead of linearly. As an example of the change, two 30% slow resistance effects will now reduce slows by 51% rather than 60%. Champions ; * ** Dash speed increased to 1800 from 1350. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Now stops enemies in the middle of their dashes. ; * ** *** Now uses its proper skin. ; * ** Players can now see both guns he is holding next to his health bar. * ** No longer resets Aphelios' basic attack timer seconds after triggering the mark. * ** Range indicator is now red for enemies when inactive. ** Base number of attacks reduced to 3 from 4. ** Turret damage taken from ranged attacks increased to 3 from 2. ** Turret damage taken from AoE abilities increased to 4 from 2. ** No longer occasionally dies upon being activated. * ** Visual effects adjusted to be clearer in game. ** Target range reduced to 1300 units from 1600. ; * ** Active bonus damage reduced to 40% from 50%. ; * Stats ** Bonus attack speed at level 1 increased to 20% from 10%. * ** *** UI overlay now properly appears when she casts the ability. ; * ** Execute indicator now appears as intended and is properly visible. ; * ** Bleed now deals 20% bonus damage against monsters. * ** Now also heals off of large monsters hit. ; * ** Now deals 50% bonus damage against non-epic monsters. ; * General ** Fixed an issue where his damage penalty was not properly applying in ARAM. ; * ** Orb now has a debuff icon when it attaches to a target. ; * ** AD ratio increased to from . * ** Now passively gains an additional and after reaching maximum stacks. ** Now has a base shield strength of . ** Shield health ratio changed to from . * ** Now deals 50% bonus damage against non-epic monsters. ; * Stats ** Base movement speed increased to 335 from 325. * ** bonus movement speed reduced to from . * ** Damage cap against monsters increased to 300 at all ranks from . * ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ** AP ratio increased to from . ; * Stats ** Base mana increased to 375 from . ** Mana growth increased to 45 from 37. * ** Base damage increased to from . ; * ** Now properly switches Pow-Pow if she doesn't have enough mana. ; * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Can now cast while casting. ; * ** Damage cap against monsters increased to from . ; * ** Execute indicator now appears as intended and is properly visible. * ** *** No longer misses its PROJECT HUD screen overlay. ; * ** No longer breaks unstoppable animations/abilities when cast in the river or in a brush. ** When casting the ability towards a wall just barely within , she should no longer be able to successfully explode the targeted wall. * ** *** Cooldown indicator is no longer barely visible in brush. ; * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . ** Attack speed ratio increased to from . ; * ** Now only stuns enemies if he successfully grabs one on each side. * ** Now properly becomes unstoppable and suppresses when casting The Show Stopper while casts . ; * Stats ** Base health reduced to 580 from 610. ** Base armor reduced to 34 from 37. ; * ** Granting an ally (other than herself) the aura refunds 30 mana per cast. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Granting an ally (other than herself) the aura refunds 30 mana per cast. ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** Granting an ally (other than herself) the aura refunds 30 mana per cast. ** Mana cost increased to 90 from 65. ; * Stats ** Base health increased to 535 from . ** Health growth reduced to 74 from 78. ** Base mana increased to 375 from . ** Mana growth reduced to 40 to 60. ** Base attack damage reduced to 50 from . * ** Base heal reduced to from . ** Heal AP ratio reduced to from . ** Rejuvenation duration reduced to seconds from 5. ** Mana cost increased to from . ** Bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. * ** If cast while Rejuvenated, the health cost with be reduced by %. ** Base heal increased to from . ; * ** Lash base damage increased to from . ; * ** Bleed now deals 20% bonus damage against monsters. ** Now also triggers against all monsters. ; * ** Champions will no longer be in a T-pose for the remainder of the game if they get eaten by Devour. ; * ** Attacking a non-revealed Noxious Trap with will now properly do triple damage. * General ** now grants reduced global cooldown. ; * ** Execute indicator now appears as intended and is properly visible. ; * ** *** HUD no longer disappears prematurely. ; * ** No longer causes her next basic attack to fail triggering runes. ; * ** Can properly cast it even after he's used it immediately before getting killed by a knock-up. ; * ** Now deals 100% bonus damage against monsters. ** Damage cap against monsters increased to from . Items ; * Hitting an enemy with an ability deals and releases a fire nova that also deals that bonus damage to nearby enemies (10 second cooldown). The 100% '''bonus' damage to minions and monsters applies to this damage.'' ; * Hitting an enemy with an ability deals and releases a fire nova that also deals that bonus damage to nearby enemies (10 second cooldown). The 300% '''bonus' damage to minions and monsters applies to this damage.'' ; * Hitting an enemy with an ability deals and releases a fire nova that also deals that bonus damage to nearby enemies (10 second cooldown). The 50% '''bonus' damage to minions and monsters applies to this damage.'' ; * Combined cost reduced to from . ; * Combined cost reduced to from . ; * Cost increased to from . ; * Hitting an enemy with an ability deals and releases a fire nova that also deals that bonus damage to nearby enemies (10 second cooldown). The 50% '''bonus' damage to minions and monsters applies to this damage.'' ; * Combined cost reduced to from . Runes ; * abilities now properly count per use. ; * Abilities that cannot target allies will not trigger it. ; * Points per minion kill reduced to 4 from 5. ; * Points per minion kill reduced to 4 from 5. ; * Points per minion kill reduced to 4 from 5. ; * Time elapsed between hits increased to 3 seconds from 2. * Cooldown increased to 8 seconds from 4. * Cooldown now triggers in any cases instead of triggering when being out-of-combat. ; * Stopwatch transform time increased to 14 minutes from 10. * Takedowns now reduce the time for Stopwatch to transform by 2 minutes. * No longer reduces , and cooldown by 15%. ; * Window to apply stacks increased to 4 seconds from 3. * Bonus movement speed for champions increased to from . ; * Can no longer gain or as its first Keystone. ; * Now properly grants 10% slow resistance for each summoner spell on cooldown. Summoner Spells ; * Duration increased to 3 seconds from . * Now shows how much damage is being reduced. Hotfixes February 19th Hotfix ; * ** Can no longer damage allies by displacing them if he has an item with Immolate. February 20th Hotfix ; * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 45 from 49. ** Attack damage growth reduced to 2 from 3. * ** Self bonus movement speed reduced to % from 20% at all ranks. ; * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Health cost reduction increased to % from %. ; * Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 10. * Health ratio reduced to from . ; * Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 10. * Health ratio reduced to from . ; * Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 10. * Health ratio reduced to from . ; * Fixed a bug where and could use its active effect from range. ; * Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 10. * Health ratio reduced to from . ; * Fixed a bug where and could use its active effect from range. References de: es: pl: ru: Category:Season 2020 patch Category:Patch notes